


Naruto Hatake

by LuSixter



Series: NARUTO HATAKE (english) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Friendship, Love, Paternity, Sorry Not Sorry, maternity?, the story is very changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Kakashi, what are you watting for?





	Naruto Hatake

The worst date for most of the village, if not all, Kakashi was no exception

.Everything, he had lost everything, his mother, his father, his friend, Obito, Kushina ...

His teacher, the person he considered his father, all the people who mattered, dead, his teacher sacrificed because of that child, Kushina sacrificed herself, and now she has inside him the demon that killed them, was it a joke? Kakashi subconsciously began to hate that child, but ...

<<_ Kakashi, take this_ >> Minato handed a letter to Kakashi on the battlefield

<< _M-teacher ...? what's going to-?_ >> Minato teleported

* * *

** _ "Dear Kakashi: _ **

** _ I am sorry to do this to you, but I do it for my village, for you, for my son ... _ **

** _ I know you have lost a lot and you are still very young but ... I ask you, take care of my son, our son, Naruto, does it sound to you ?, courtesy of Jiraiya, take care of it, he needs you, I need you, I am sorry, luck. _ **

** _ Minato Namikaze _ **

** _ Your favorite Sensei " _ **

* * *

He had to take care of him, he had to protect him, for that he was in the hokage's office, begging to allow the child to stay, after much arguing, he managed to win, he stayed with him, with the boy who was now the murderous demon of people close to him, he took him to his small apartment, when he looked at the baby in his arms he remembered his sensei and Kushina, a beautiful sight, but at the moment he saw the demon that murdered these two

He had decided

He would not be his father, he would be his guardian

He wouldn't be his son, he would be his protector

They would not feel mutual love, they would only be business, guardian and protected business

Or is it the plan

Before Naruto's first word was 'daddy'

* * *

Naruto had grown a little

He was now two years old

It was the moment, he would stop being hidden, he could finally go out into the world without people discovering it, now everyone knew it, there was no need to hide, not even himself, Kakashi took care not to hide anything between him and Naruto, He made sure he knew who he was, who his parents were, who he was himself

He was not the best father but he tried to do his best

Today, some ninjas would visit him, but they did not know about Naruto, they did not know about his son, yes, son, the plans are to break, all the hate is gone, just thinking that this child made his teacher happy , it couldn't be so bad

Naruto slept peacefully in the morning, someone knocked on the door, Kakashi got up to open the door dodging a few boxes, soon they would move to a much larger new house suitable for Naruto, opened the door and saw Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Iruka and Asuma

He invited them in and they sat at a table

"It's been a while since we saw each other Kakashi" Asuma started

"I have been very busy"

"You look like shit" Anko joked, Kakashi was disheveled, messy clothes ... a mess

"And how much have you been doing Kakashi? Training? Don't tell me you did a secret training and didn't tell me, I'll catch up without hesitation!" Gai assured with his usual attitude

"Um ... training? Well, something like that"

"I knew it!" Kakashi glared at Asuma who had started smoking

"I would appreciate it if you don't smoke in my house, Sarutobi" Asuma froze and immediately put out the cigarette

"Y-yes sorry" Asuma apologized

"It seems that you have become more delicate" Anko joked

"Although I don't question that you don't like the smell, the truth is it's weird, what have you been doing?" questioned Kurenai

"Well ..." Kakashi stopped when he felt that his shirt was slightly pulled (which was the other way around) turned to see who had done it "oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" the 5 ninjas looked to see waiting for anything like a girl, an animal, something like that, not what they got to see

"M-mh" denied a blond boy in pajamas with blue eyes and some marks on his cheeks "ungi" released that boy who stunned the 5 ninjas

"Who is the Kakashi?" Iruka asked confused

"Huh?" released that boy who automatically blushed "uhh ..." he hid behind his father

"Oh," Kakashi carried Naruto and sat him on his knees showing his friends "he is Naruto .. my son"

"Nija" Naruto pronounced

The 5 ninjas were so surprised that they stopped being realistic and turned into cartoons that were exaggeratedly out of sight"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ??????? !!!!!!"


End file.
